4th of July Suzaku Style
by dark-chii
Summary: The 4th of July won't ever be the same not that the Suzaku Warriors are here! Miaka's going to spend July 4th with here Suzaku warriors.
1. Just Starting Out

"Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, ChiChiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, will you all come here for a moment?" Miaka called.  
  
Tamahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, ChiChiri, Nuriko, and Chiriko all came as there persists asked, "Where's Tasuki Miaka asked the others."  
  
Nuriko answered first, "I know where he is," Nuriko pointed, "He's in there."  
  
Miaka marched her way to where Nuriko said Tasuki was. She kicked open the door and said, "Tasuki where are you?"  
  
She looked around but saw nothing so she turned around and yelled to Nuriko, "Nuriko Tasuki's not here."  
  
"Miaka you might want to try lifting up your foot and looking under the door "Nuriko said sarcastically.  
  
Miaka lifted her foot up and started to laugh hysterically with her hand on her head, "Yea.I guess that I forgot about that!"  
  
Nuriko walled over to Miaka, picked the door up and throw it over his shoulder not looking where the door was going to fly. Not turning around Miaka bends down seeing Tasuki flat on the floor. She batters her eyes at Tasuki and says, "Tasuki darling.what the hell do you think your doing?! I called you so that means I want you to get off of you ass!"  
  
No one heard Tasuki reply so Nuriko kneeled down by Miaka and looked closely at Tasuki, "Um.Miaka.Tasuki's sleeping. He didn't hear a word you just said."  
  
Nuriko stood Tasuki up and gave him what "normal" people call a pat on the back. Which sent Tasuki flying into the wall. "That had to hurt," Chiriko said.  
  
"What was that for Nuriko?" Miaka asked.  
  
"What was what for?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
"Why the fuck did you slam Tasuki into the wall?"  
  
"I was trying to wake him up for you," Nuriko answered. "Why did you kick down the door? Hum.Miaka?"  
  
"I was.um.it doesn't really matter, now does it?"  
  
Miaka changed the subject, "Since Tasuki's not getting up I guess that we'll leave him," she shrugged her shoulders, "All well." 


	2. The Fireworks

Miaka turned around and walked out, "Anyone who want to come with me, we're going to my house and get some fireworks from my brother since tomorrow's the 4th of July and you just have to have fireworks on the 4th of July!"  
  
"What are fireworks?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Miaka stopped, put her finger on her lip, "Um.how should I explain this? It's sort of like sparks that are put in a tube or a stick and shot at the sky or held towards the ground to make a beautiful designs/patterns. Many people have fireworks on the 4th of July here."  
  
"Sounds dangerous no da," ChiChiri said.  
  
Everyone gathered, well everyone that could any way, the red light of Suzaku surrounded them and transported them all to Miaka's house where Keisuke was waiting for them. When they arrived Miaka asked Keisuke where the fireworks were. He went to a closet and got the fireworks out. Keisuke handed each Suzaku warriors a piece of paper, "What's this?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"It tells you how to use the fireworks," Keisuke answered  
  
After they all receive the piece of paper, they went outside to try and see if they could actually get at least one firework to work. Nuriko skimmed the paper. While the others were still reading Nuriko grabbed one of the fireworks and moved away from the others. He put it on the ground and lit the wick with a lighter. Of course when you skim things you always miss things, in this case Nuriko "only" missed the most important thing (Move away after it's been lit!). Once it was lit Nuriko just stayed the way he was. When the firework went off it hit Nuriko in the face, "That's what you get for not reading the whole thing," Hotohori said as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"Why don't you guys."Keisuke tried to say.  
  
Nuriko shot back, "Excuse me! We're not all guy here, you know!"  
  
"I'm not talking about Miaka," Keisuke answered.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Miaka either," Nuriko said.  
  
Keisuke was confused, "If you weren't talking about Miaka then who were you talking about then?"  
  
Nuriko struck a "girlie" pose," I was talking about me!"  
  
Nuriko gave a wink with a smile. The next thing he heard was a really big thud. He turned towards the loud noise finding everyone on the floor shocked "Why are you guys on the floor?" Miaka jumped up and yelled, "Why shouldn't we be on the floor?! Nuriko I though that you were through with the gay act!"  
  
"I am," Nuriko said.  
  
"If you are, then what was that for?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Don't you ever just sometimes want to do something that's just a little out of the ordinary?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
Miaka shouted, "No I don't and that's not "a little" out of the ordinary Nuriko!"  
  
"It isn't?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"As I was saying, why don't all of you stay here for the 4th of July instead to make everything easier," Keisuke said.  
  
"YEA!" The Suzaku warriors all shouted. 


	3. The Night's sky

Night passed and July 4th's night came. All of the Suzaku warriors gathered with there persists and sat on a hill while Tetsuya and Yui snuggled with Keisuke behind them. The fireworks soured to the sky with each more beautiful than the last. In the middle of the fireworks Miaka finally realize that Tamahome wasn't with her. Once the fireworks were over Miaka and the others returned to Konan. Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, ChiChiri, and Mitsukake went to bed. Tasuki was still flat on the floor sleeping. Miaka went back to her world with the help of Suzaku after she looked for Tamahome but couldn't find anything. Everyone slept well except for Tamahome who was still under the door the Nuriko threw over his shoulder, "Somebody! Help me!" Tamahome screamed.  
  
Tamahome yelled, "I think I might have broken my back! Anyone?"  
  
No one answered, "Guess I have to make the best of it," Tamahome said.  
  
Then Tamahome started to sing (It's not like there's much else that you can do when your trapped under a door that someone threw on you.)  
  
Have A Happy 4th of July!  
  
Remember kids don't EVER be like Nuriko when you grow up! It's just scary! 


End file.
